Lay Beside Me, Under Wicked Skys
by Rayniekinnz
Summary: Miscellaneous competition/challenges entries. All pairings. All genres. All ratings. Current: The If You Dare Challenge, Ship Til You Drop, 10 Characters, 10 Prompts, etc.
1. BartyHarry - He Knows, And Yet

**He Knows, And Yet**

"You're joking."

Crouch gave him a long, slow smirk. "Oh, but I am not. Beggars can't be choosers, little Harry."

Harry pressed his lips together, resisting the urge to fling the ridiculous dress-robes off the bed, knowing it would only anger Crouch. As pathetic as it sounded, the man was bloody scary when he went into a rage and Harry would much rather wear the damn things than be on the receiving-end of the escaped felon's wand.

Instead of presenting his death wish, he sucked in a sharp breath and ground out: "And everyone else will be dressed like this?"

Crouch gave him a funny look, cocking his head to the side in a bird-like manner. "Of course. The theme is a masquerade."

"I got that," Harry muttered sullenly, glaring at the dress-robes sprawled smugly across the end of their bed. A white mask had been tucked into the breast-pocket, gold trimming glinting up at him. It was probably real gold too, he thought uneasily.

"Do you not like them?" Crouch asked, more amused than worried about his answer, it seemed. "The little Malfoy picked them out. I think he hopes you'll like them, so when he sees you in them, try not to crush him too hard, alright?"

Harry snorted, crossing his arms. "I'm not making any promises."

They had come a long way since being forced into civility, lest they both be tossed into the dungeons until they worked out their differences, but Harry wasn't feeling particularly friendly at that moment. The robes were so…_ugly_. He hoped it was a joke, because if Malfoy seriously thought he would like them…

"Hm, suppose not. Be civil, anyhow. The Dark Lord—"

"Voldemort's attending?!"

Crouch hissed, sending him an absolutely lethal glare. Harry fought not to shrink back, shoulders hunching up. He clenched his teeth and muttered an apology. As one of the devout supporters, Crouch absolutely hated any and all disrespect to his Lord, even is said man thought his rebellious nature was "cute".

"Yes, our Lord will be in attendance," Crouch said finally, scowling. The expression slowly melted into a softer one as he went on, however. "It is _his_ party."

Harry scrunched his nose up, knowing what that would entail. _Bloody brilliant; Polyjuice and the most boring discussions about politics and who had knocked up who. _

Crouch had the gall to laugh at him, opening his mouth to say something before suddenly snapping it shut and standing, summoning his mask and robes from the chair in the corner. Harry was always surprised at how he didn't wince or scream when Voldemort called for him. He supposed when you were as half-gone as him, you hardly noticed.

"I'll be back later," Crouch said in that bright, creepily cheerful way of his. He probably thought it made him more likeable, the bastard. He leaned down as he passed, pecking him on the cheek. "If I'm not here before dinner, I'll call the little Malfoy to come eat with you."

Harry pulled a face, but didn't argue. He knew Mrs. Malfoy was overseas with Bellatrix, looking for some artefact that one of their ancestors had sold in a bout of stupidity, and Lucius would probably have been called too, so Malfoy would be alone. No need for them both to eat alone like losers on a Friday night.

He just hoped Malfoy didn't try to get him back for the Hiccoughing Jinx at breakfast the other day…how was he supposed to know he hadn't swallowed his bacon already?!

**Finis**.

* * *

><p><strong>English Idioms Challenge!<strong> 2. Beggars can't be choosers

**10 Characters, 10 Drabbles Challenge! **[Character] Barty Crouch Jr. [Prompt] Likeable


	2. LunaPansy - Who Am I?

**The If You Dare Challenge -** **790. Who Am I? [1/100]**

* * *

><p><em>"I-I'm so sorry, Pansy!"<em>

She grasped at short brown hair, barely able to wrap her shaking fingers around the uneven tufts.

_"We have to wait for your parents, Miss Parkinson. We cannot distribute unnecessary potions without consent, even something as simple as one to grow your hair."_

_"B-but they're on holiday!" They won't come back for this!_

_"There's nothing I can do; it's against the school's policy."_

A stranger stared back at her, hazel eyes hooded and expression lost. Her face seemed too big; _naked._

_"Oh, I like what you've done with your hair. Very spiffy – the Nargles keep away too, yes? They don't like modern trends, you understand."_

They tittered as she walked by, quickly silencing themselves, wide eyed as she tossed her head to the side, sneering at them and pointedly rolling her eyes, even as they pricked with humiliated tears.

_"Oh, hi Lu—_LUNA! _WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR HAIR?!"_

_"Hm? Oh, hullo Ginny. I gave it a trim."_

_"A _TRIM_? There's barely anything left!"_

She smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Who Am I?End**


	3. ChoPenelope - Mother Knows Best

**Mother Knows Best**

She liked to watch, from time to time. The living were such interesting creatures, with their fascinating ways of thinking and fragile, careless relationships.

"I…I wrote you a poem," Penelope offered, cheeks ruddy. "It's not much, but I…wanted you to have it."

Cho took it gingerly, looking as if she didn't quite know what to do with it. "…I thought you had a boyfriend…"

"We broke up…I like you, Cho. I…wanted to see if we had a chance."

"I—I don't really know what to say…I mean, you're a really nice person…"

"Oh…um, I suppose I'm putting you on the spot…it's fine, um—"

"No, no…uh, what about this – we can go have lunch in Hogsmeade together? I'm not sure I like you that way…but we could give it a shot?"

Helena shook her head, eyes slipping shut with a sigh as she left, unable to watch any more. She could already see the heartache; the two of them fumbling to make the other happy, but never thinking of telling the truth.

"Don't ever settle," she whispered, drifting away. "Your heart is worth so much more."

And didn't she know that the best?

**Finis**.

* * *

><p><strong>10 Characters, 10 Drabbles Challenge!<strong> [Character] Helena Ravenclaw, [Prompt] Settle

**The Femslash Challenge!** [Hard] Cho/Penelope C.

**The 'If You Dare' Challenge!** 67. Poem [2/100]


End file.
